Stabbed in the Back
by scary wolf 27
Summary: He was the best, he was on top. But he fell, and its their fault. This is the story of Macavity's downfall. Told by the three cats who were involved in it. Poems i guess?
1. Macavity

**Alright, here is my story on the Macavity/Demeter_/_Munkustrap ordeal. Its three chapters, one in each cat's POV as they tell their sides of the story._ Enjoy! Disclaimer-i don't own CATS or its characters._**

* * *

___**Macavity**_

If you have heard of the Jellicles,

then you have heard of me.

I'm known as the Hidden Paw or Napoleon of Crime.

But my name is Macavity.

Yes, I am _The_ Macavity.

The one who's a criminal mastermind.

The bad cat that terrorizes the Jellicle Tribe.

Everyone knows that.

But what most don't know that I use to be a Jellicle.

In fact I was the ideal Jellicle cat.

I am intelligent, brilliant at math and science.

I was charming and handsom.

Do you know the Rum Tum Tugger?

I was the one who taught him everything he knows.

Those moves he pulls?

I invented them.

He always wanted to be like his oldest brother.

He wanted to be like me.

And so did Munkustrap.

Don't you know?

I'm the oldest son of Old Deuteronomy

Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger are my little brothers.

I was the ideal son.

The perfect son.

I was next in line for the throne.

I used to be the Jellicle protector.

Not Munkustrap.

I am the rightful heir to the throne.

And I won't rest until I become leader of the tribe.

But Munkustrap was jealous

He wanted what's rightfully mine.

Don't act surprised.

He is the reason I lost my throne.

He is the one who sabotaged me.

But he wasn't the only one.

Demeter was in on it too.

Once upon a time,

Demeter wasn't Munkustrap's mate.

She was mine.

I loved her.

Adored her.

She was my everything.

Demeter was the reason I got up every morning.

My life was perfect.

Until that fateful day.

Everything changed.

Father said I had to make a choice,

A choice between love and responsibility.

Between Demeter and the throne.

I chose to renounce my title….forever.

I chose Demeter.

I wanted to be with her.

Forever.

When I went tell her,

She was in the arms of another tom.

She cheated on me,

With Munkustrap.

With my brother.

They betrayed me.

Both of them.

Munkustrap wanted me to choose Demeter

He wanted to be Jellicle protector.

And he used Demeter to accomplish that.

She never loved me.

She was only using me.

I was furious.

I was outraged

I snapped.

That's when I attacked.

Neither of them saw it coming

Munkustrap was first.

He was within inches of death when Demeter tried to stop me.

That's when I attacked her.

She would be dead if her screams hadn't alerted the others.

They stopped me before I could finish them off.

Father was mortified.

He exiled me.

I vowed to get my revenge,

Before I disappeared.

I was on the streets for weeks.

I became a criminal.

That's when Growltiger took me in.

Into his criminal empire.

It wasn't long before I over threw him.

I was violent.

I killed anyone who got in my way.

Growltiger escaped however.

He fled into the night.

Now I am in control.

I was stabbed in the back

Now I will get my revenge.

_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**  
_


	2. Demeter

**Two parts down, one more to go. Please R&R!**

* * *

_**Demeter**_

It's my fault.

It is.

It's my fault that Macavity is how he is.

I am the reason he turned evil.

He loved me and I betrayed him.

When he asked me to be his mate I was thrilled

It was every queen's dream!

He was perfect.

Strong, smart, handsome and charming

But best of all,

Macavity loved me.

How could I say no?

He was the protector,

Next in line for the throne.

How could I say no?

For awhile I was happy.

But I realized Macavity wasn't right for me.

But he loved me.

It radiated from him.

I loved Macavity,

But I wasn't_** in**_ love him.

I could never fully be devoted to him.

But I couldn't break his heart.

I couldn't leave.

Even when I dreamed of someone else,

When I dreamed of Munkustrap.

He was what I wanted,

What I needed.

Munkustrap is my rock,

My foundation,

My support,

My shelter,

I was in love Munkustrap,

Not Macavity.

And Munkustrap was in love with me.

But Macavity was so happy,

It would have killed him if I left.

So I didn't.

That's when Munkustrap and I met in secret

In those small moments,

I was happy.

Until Macavity found out.

I should have left Macavity,

Instead of cheating on him.

He almost killed Munkustrap.

Munkustrap!

His own brother!

He almost killed me too.

Now I live in fear,

Even though he was exiled.

He wants his revenge,

He won't stop until Munkustrap and I are dead.

When I found out what he sacrificed for me,

I was horrified

I'm the one who destroyed his life,

I'm the one who made him snap.

It's all my fault.

He haunts me in my dreams,

I know he's out to get me.

I stabbed him in the back.

Macavity,

I'm sorry.


	3. Munkustrap

**The last piece! enjoy, please R&R!**

* * *

_**Munkustrap**_

Macavity,

My brother,

I stabbed you in the back.

I never meant to,

I wasn't out to get you.

I wasn't jealous,

I admired you.

You were an amazing leader,

So smart and caring

I dreamed of one day standing by your side.

You were my role model,

But I betrayed you.

I love Demeter.

Always had,

Always will.

I refused to give up on her,

Even when she was with you.

This is all my fault.

I was selfish,

I should have stayed away,

But I couldn't,

I wouldn't.

Then Demeter said she loved me.

My heart flew!

But she didn't want to hurt you.

Neither did I.

So we went behind your back,

For that you snapped,

And now you are the way you are today.

Oh, my brother,

I am sorry.

I didn't want you to renounce the throne,

I didn't plan for all this.

You tried to kill me,

That I deserved.

But Demeter shouldn't have been hurt,

Did you not love her?

I know you want us,

For torture and revenge,

But you won't touch her,

I won't let you.

Not ever again.


End file.
